


All He’d Believe

by tautochrying



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, All hurt no comfort, Angst, Crying, M/M, Sadbotnik, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautochrying/pseuds/tautochrying
Summary: Robotnik needs a hug and i will be the one to give it to him
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	All He’d Believe

Ever since the accident, Robotnik hasn’t left him alone. It was about a week or two ago, and it wasn’t anything major. Stone, working on something for Robotnik, touched a button he wasn’t supposed to and had something explode in his face, leaving him with a scratch on his cheek. Robotnik had yelled at him for it, to be more careful, not touch things he doesn’t understand the workings of, and to patch up the singular scratch on his face. Stone didn’t see Robotnik for the rest of the day. 

That following morning, soon as Stone got to work, Robotnik was over his shoulder. The next day the same, and the next, and the next, and the next. It was damn near torture, he could feel Robotnik’s disappointment weighing down like the world was on his shoulders. To be true it was Robotnik on his shoulders, watching for him to make another mistake. Even if he wasn’t right by him, he was always watching. Always close, always in the same room, even following stone to the kitchen. 

After nine days, he couldn’t take it. He turned around, brows furrowed, and watched as Robotnik took a quick step back. Stone took a deep breath. “Sir, I would work much better if I didn’t have  _ you _ hovering over me  _ every  _ second of the hour.” 

Robotnik didn’t say anything. His face didn’t flinch. 

“You’ve been watching me since I messed up, I know you have, and I’m sick of it. I get it,” he threw his arms out in exasperation. “You don’t trust me around your precious works, I get it! I don’t have an ounce of understanding of how they possibly could work despite the countless hours I’ve worked with you,  _ learning _ how to deal with this- with all of this.” 

Robotnik stepped back again. The goggles showed Stone his own angered reflection. Worst of all, Robotnik wouldn’t speak. Wouldn’t say a word. He just  _ stood _ there. Somehow, it made Stone even more angry. He scoffed, and walked away, muttering as he went- sending Robotnik a glare on his way out. 

It wasn’t often this happened, Stone never really got angry with Robotnik. None of it was per the usual, and Robotnik didn’t know how to respond. Truthfully, he never knew how to respond. Anger was easy, being mean was easy, trying so desperately hard not to care for another human being ever again wasn’t easy- but he tried anyway. Hearing the only person he had left that gave him the time of day despite everything he’s done, it was crushing. Having a man he loves, doesn’t know how to love, and doesn’t deserve to love, a man he kept close despite everything that told him he shouldn’t- having that man yelling at him, that was difficult. 

Robotnik removed the goggles from his face, sat down, and began to sob into his hands. 

He remembered hearing the explosion from another room, hearing a quick yell from Stone. The worst ran through his mind. How bad was it? The blast was too far for him to tell the intensity, and too loud for him not to have heard it from so far. A picture ran by his imagination. One of blood, Stone on the floor, tattered and  _ gone _ . Blown away and dead, taken by one of Robotnik’s contraptions. When he saw Stone was fine, he almost cried. He almost hugged him close. Key word being almost. Instead, he yelled. The worry and panic bled together, and he yelled. He asked Stone what the hell he thought he was doing around something so dangerous and difficult to work on, forgetting that it was his fault he asked Stone to work on it. He told Stone to be more careful, to patch up his face, and he went to his room upstairs the rest of the night to try and remember how to breathe. After that day, he didn’t even notice his hovering. Every moment he was worried out of his mind something worse would happen, and Stone would be gone for good. 

Now, he spiraled. It didn’t matter what had happened, everything he’d kept bottled up for months was crashing down on him. He wished he had stayed alone. Cursed himself for letting himself care about Stone so much, hating his own habits. He was rude, crass, mean, and Stone stayed. Nothing about him could be likable, nothing he could imagine, but he paid Stone well in desperate attempts- attempts at what? Getting him to stay? How despicable. 

To be so awful, so quick to yell, and think that money was an okay “I’m sorry for everything I do”, he made himself sick. He couldn’t speak a word of vulnerability to Stone, and he couldn’t take back a single thing he ever did say. The regret dug into him like a plague, wracking his body with trembling cries. 

Nothing he could do could stop the tears from pouring. He wanted Stone to come back, he wanted to believe this wasn’t the final straw, he wanted to know why he couldn’t do anything right, why he couldn’t express an emotion correctly to save his life, why he deserved to be alive if not just because he was a damned good inventor with technology that made more money than he could’ve imagined as a kid. 

Why did Stone stay? What right did Robotnik have to keep him around? He hated companionship because it confused him, but he hated being alone so much more. He hated how much he cared about Stone and no one else, how he wanted to tell Stone everything and knew he had no right. So what did he do? Same thing as always. 

Bottle everything. Explode uncontrollably. Hate himself for the cycle it creates, and never be able to remove himself from it. 

He sat at that table and cried for hours, until the room was spinning and his head was pounding. At some point he realized his face was dry, and no matter how hard he was shaking he had simply ran out of tears. Robotnik stood, went to the kitchen, and got a bottle of water. The ice cold feeling of the water hitting his tongue broke him from a daze, one of regret and sadness, one he couldn’t name if he tried. He didn’t feel good, but he was sure he wasn’t  _ feeling _ much in general. He sat on the floor, looked at the doorway, and imagined Stone was there. 

Robotnik began to shake, wishing Stone was really there, and thus the cycle began all over again. A broken man, far too broken to be repaired, hoping for friendship in something he was sure he shattered to bits a long time ago. 

Stone would never be his friend, he would never understand, and he would never love Robotnik. 

That was the end of it, and that’s all he’d ever believe. 

**Author's Note:**

> no i did not read this after finishing writing it no i do not care i am only here to give the content not to make sure my grammar is fine but if you see any errors please feel free to let me know


End file.
